rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlansea
Atlansea, also known as the Atlansean continent is a continent on the Tahc YBWR planet. It was the theater of a devastating war that left it inhabitable and in ruin at the beginning of the year 3907. History Colonized around 154 AD. by a people forgotten to time, the Atlansean continent has proved to be an easy home on it's inhabitants over the generation. With a mountainous south and large stretches of rolling plains to the north, it was an hospitable land with abundant resources. Once the land grab phase of the original communities was done, this place quickly became known for the warlike attitude of it's inhabitants. The history of this continent being a litany of small wars, alliances and coalitions that never held for more than a few decades at a time. The inhabitant's of this continent were the first to re-discover space travel during the year 3570, as a mean of hitting their opponents without risking human lives sending bombs and warhead to the opposing country. It wasn't until 3577 that they discovered that rockets could be used for other means, such has enhancing communication grids and exploration. In the late second half of the 39th century, the country of Folxis, located in the north, started gaining considerable ground. The Southern Coalition, an alliance of various powers comprising the technological powerhouse of Lutece, rose to prevent Folxis from taking further lands and ease the economical tension that resulted from it's monopoly over the main food production area of the continent. In 3888, war erupted once more across the continent. It would be remembered in the future as one of the most devastating war to have been. The Atlansean War. The state of total war lasted until the end of it in 3907 when it turned nuclear and The Great Blackout happened. This war left the continent barren and inhospitable to life. In these days, the only activity that happen over this blasted place are the rare scientific expeditions moving into armored convoys to resist the deadly radiations and magical residues. Some countries, notably Osea, maintain a few patrols over it every few years. Geography Pre-Atlansean War Before the war, Atlansea was subdivided into five regions. Sinq Laison Sinq Laison is the northernmost region that spread immense areas of food producing plains. It was colloquially known as the pantry of the continent since most of the continent's food was grown there and sold to the rest of the continent's regions to supplement their local food production. Arpan Arpan is the mountainous spine at the center of the continent, dividing the Citadel and the Forge region. This region's mountains are rich in minerals and ores of all kind. Citadel Citadel is a region located on a plateau to the west of Arpan. It was formed by a plain in the center, a lake to the east and a forests covered mountain to the south-west. It shares a natural frontier with Forban to the south in the form of a river running from the glaciers of Arpan to the ocean. Forge Forge is the smallest of the five regions, but is also the richest in valuable ores. Formed in a valley formed by Arpan to the west and a smaller mountain to the east. It used to be the industrial heart of Atlansea. Forban Forban is the southernmost region of the continent. It is the most diversified of all five. Composed of mountains, sprawling jungles, a desert and some plains on elevated plateaus. It was the least developed region at the time of the Atlansean War. It's inhabitants were well versed in magic, a rare trait across Atlansea. Post-Atlansean War The geography of the continent has changed due to the impact of multi-megaton nuclear warheads and the unleashing of devastating magic. Where there were rolling plains, there are now craters. Where lush jungles were filled with the noise of birds and life now lies lifeless wastelands as far as the eye can see. The regions may still be called by their name to designate areas of the land, but photographic comparison would indicate that these areas are quite different. Ruined cities dots the landscape. The extreme temperatures that resulted from the nuclear fire that consumed the land melted the millennia old glaciers of Arpan, causing landslides that furthermore changed the landscape. Category:Continents